Like a Fairytale
by Profe Fest
Summary: Cinderella boleh saja kehilangan sihir dari sang Ibu Peri pada dentang lonceng jam yang kedua belas, tetapi mereka tak akan kehilangan sihir apapun. Toh, bagaimana bisa kehilangan saat yang terkasih ada dalam genggaman tanganmu?/BL, AU, Semi-historical fanfiction. For #GiveAwayFM. RnR?
**Title: Like a Fairytale**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

 **Warning: AU, BL, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lain yang tak bisa dijabarkan di sini. Semi-historical fanfiction.**

 **Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

 **Batavia, Hindia Belanda, 1940**

Matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya. Cakrawala yang sebelumnya berwarna jingga keemasan perlahan berubah menjadi gelap gulita. Bulan menampakkan diri di tengah gelapnya kegelapan malam bersama dengan gemintang yang entah berapa ratus jumlahnya, menggantikan tugas sang surya. Hiruk pikuk Batavia perlahan memudar menjadi sunyi.

Padahal, rumah-rumah betawi telah tertutup rapat malam itu, menandakan para penghuninya telah lama terlelap. Namun, berbeda dengan rumah-rumah pribumi yang telah menyatu dengan malam, _Societeit Harmonie_ justru ramai dengan riuh rendah para kompeni. Semakin malam, gedung tempat berkumpulnya para sosialita kelas atas itu semakin disesaki oleh lelaki berjas mewah dan wanita-wanita pesolek yang mengenakan gaun terbaiknya.

Malam itu tepat diperingatinya hari kelahiran ratu yang memimpin _Netherland_ , tak heran gedung mewah itu dihias besar-besaran hingga membuatnya semakin semarak. Bagian depan gedung dihiasi lentera-lentera China, bahkan dengar-dengar Gubernur Jendral telah mengundang dua ribu orang untuk memperingati ulang tahun sang ratu.

"Astaga, apa kita benar-benar tak bisa pulang, Luce?" protes seorang gadis berambut ungu lembayun dengan raut jengah. Gaun dengan rok lebar yang dikenakannya sekarang terasa seperti kurungan ayam, ia mendengus setiap kali melihat para lelaki yang masuk dengan pendamping wanitanya. _Bagus, dengan begini, gedung ini akan semakin sempit dengan kurungan-kurungan ayam lain._

" _Dear_ , jaga sikapmu kalau kau tidak mau ketahuan tengah menyamar di sini," bisik seorang wanita berambut legam panjang di sebelahnya, Luce. Wanita itu mengipasi wajahnya dengan anggun dan bermartabat, berbeda sekali dengan gadis di sebelahnya.

Gadis berambut ungu lembayun itu mendelik. "Tidak ada gunanya juga tidak ketahuan tapi juga tidak bertemu dengan orang itu. Kau benar-benar yakin dia datang ke pesta ini? Maksudnya, aku tahu dia termasuk kelompok terpelajar, tapi siapa tahu saja kan—"

Wanita itu tak mampu menahan tawanya, beruntung hiruk pikuk di Gedung Harmonie malam itu lebih dari cukup untuk menelan suara tawanya. "Astaga. Jadi, intinya kau takut dia tak datang padahal kau sudah berdandan ekstra keras malam ini?" goda Luce seraya mengulas seringai jenaka.

Gadis berambut ungu lembayun itu mendelik, pipinya yang putih memunculkan rona kemerahan bak tomat masak. "Enak saja! Siapa juga yang duluan menyuruhku melakukan ini, _muu_!?" protesnya sembari mendelik si wanita.

Luce berusaha keras tak tertawa lagi hingga kedua bahunya berguncang. "Yaah, aku kan hanya memberimu ide brilian, _Dear_. Maksudnya adalah, kalian sudah lama tak bertemu dan aku yakin kalian pasti mendapat undangan dari Gubernur Jendral untuk menghadiri pesta perayaan ini. Kalian kan golongan terpelajar," ujarnya panjang lebar.

"Ya, dan kau adalah anak dari penguasaha di Batavia," sahut gadis ungu lembayun itu tajam.

"Sst, biarkan aku meneruskan sampai selesai, _Dear_ ," ucap Luce seraya menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. "Nah, karena kalian kuprediksi akan sama-sama diundang di pesta besar ini, aku punya ide yang cukup brilian supaya kalian bisa bersama sepanjang malam—layaknya Cinderella dan pangerannya, _uhuk!_ "

Wajah sang gadis ungu lembayun semakin memerah. "HEI! AKU BUKAN CINDEREL—"

"Sstt, sampai selesai, _Dear_. Tahan dulu suaramu," sela Luce sembaru membekap mulut sang gadis dengan tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan putih. Ia berdehem, kemudian melanjutkan, "nah, jika kalian harus datang dengan jas selayaknya laki-laki. Kalian pasti tak akan punya waktu luang. Maksudnya, wanita-wanita pesolek yang duduk di tiga baris kursi yang diletakkan memanjang di depan dinding-dinding berhias di sana itu pasti akan mendekati kalian untuk mengajak kalian berdansa. Bagaimana kalian bisa punya waktu luang untuk melepas rindu kalau terus diajak berdansa oleh para wanita itu?"

Luce melepas bekapannya pada gadis di sebelahnya dan kembali menarik napas. "Dan aku pun mendapat ide; daripada kalian tampil tetap menggunakan pakaian biasa layaknya pejantan, bagaimana kalau salah satu dari kalian pura-pura saja menjadi wanita?" Luce menepukkan kedua tangannya, senyumnya merekah seolah-olah itu adalah ide paling brilian yang bisa terlintas di kepalanya. "Ya! Lebih baik salah satu di antara kalian pura-pura saja menjadi wanita! Dengan begitu kalian bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua tanpa diganggu siapapun! Mengobrol sampai larut ditemani kopi atau berdansa hingga lonceng jam berdentang sampai dua belas kali!" lanjutnya menggebu-gebu.

Gadis—yang ternyata adalah pemuda—itu mendengus dan memutar bola matanya, jengah. "Dalam cerita Cinderella yang menjadi obsesimu itu, sihir Ibu Peri akan lenyap sampai lonceng jam berdentang dua belas kali tanda tengah malam," dengusnya.

Tawa Luce pecah kali ini. "Tenang saja, _Dear_. Malam ini, sihir Ibu Peri akan lebih lama untuk kalian," ucapnya.

"Kalaupun itu benar dan ia benar-benar datang ke mari, aku tak yakin dia bisa menemukanku. Apalagi dengan … mengenakan hal memalukan sepanjang hidupku ini."

"Memalukan apanya? Kau cantik lho memakai itu, _Dear_ ," goda Luce dengan bibir kembali mengulas senyum jenaka.

"Kau menghinaku, _muu_!?"

"Jangan khawatir, _Dear_ ," tak mengacuhkan protes sang pemuda, wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada lautan manusia yang memenuhi _Societeit Harmonie_ malam itu, "memakai jas atau gaun berenda sekalipun, aku yakin dia pasti bisa menemukanmu. Dia selalu berhasil melakukannya, kan?" tanyanya sembari kembali mengedipkan matanya.

Pemuda berambut ungu lembayun itu menyerah. "Kalau semua kata-katamu itu tak jadi kenyataan, artinya kau berhutang padaku, Luce," ancamnya.

"Ayolah, _Dear_. Kau lupa bahwa kata-kataku biasanya selalu jadi kenyataan?" timpal Luce dengan wajah menggoda.

.

.

.

"Permisi," seorang lelaki jangkung berjas hitam tanpa diduga menghampiri kedua orang itu, "apa Anda tak keberatan berdansa denganku?" tanyanya sopan.

Pemuda berambut ungu lembayun itu nyaris melompat mendengarnya. Berdansa dengan lelaki lain padahal dia lelaki juga? Demi Tuhan, mana bisa itu terjadi! Otaknya sontak bekerja cepat, berusaha menyusun penolakan halus ala perempuan lemah lembut.

" _Ng_ … i- itu …."

"Wah, kebetulan sekali! Silakan berdansa dengannya, Tuan. Omong-omong, dia itu pemalu, jadi jangan terlalu pedulikan kata-katanya," sambar Luce seenaknya sembari mendorong si pemuda ungu pada lelaki jangkung itu.

Dengan cekatan, lelaki jangkung itu menangkap si pemuda. "Terima kasih sekali, Nona," ucapnya sembari menunduk sopan. Tanpa menunggu ucapan si pemuda, lelaki jangkung itu langsung membawanya ke aula dansa.

 _Perempuan sial, brengsek!_ Pemuda berambut ungu itu mendelik pada Luce yang tengah berpura-pura tak melihatnya dan memakinya tanpa suara dengan kata-kata kotor. Ia bersumpah akan mengirim Luce tagihan untuk ini, tagihannya akan dilipatgandakan menjadi dua kali lipat. Ia bersumpah!

"Jangan berwajah menakutkan seolah kau akan mengirim Luce tagihan dua kali lipat karena dia menyerahkanmu pada seorang lelaki untuk berdansa di _Societeit Harmonie_ , Mammon," kata suara bariton lelaki yang membawa si pemuda ke dunia nyata.

Pemuda berambut ungu lembayun itu, Mammon, merasakaan desir halus di dadanya. Harusnya tak ada yang tahu namanya di sini, apalagi dia tengah menyamar menjadi Sepupu Mammon karena Mammon tengah memiliki urusan untuk menghadiri pesta dansa. Maka, pemuda itu menengadah, menemukan wajah lelaki jangkung yang membawanya dan membeku.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau baru melihat wajahku," kata lelaki itu sembari tertawa ringan.

Mammon mendengus terang-terangan dan membuang muka. "Kau tambah tinggi, Fon," akunya setengah masam.

Lelaki jangkung itu, Fon, tertawa tanpa bisa dicegah. "Pujian pertama yang baru kau berikan padaku. Haruskah aku berterima kasih untuk ini, _Sepupu_ Mammon?" tanyanya seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya jahil.

Mammon semakin menekuk wajahnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku menyamar dan bahkan menemukanku dalam penyamaran tolol itu?" tanyanya dongkol.

" _Yaah_ , kau percaya kalau aku menerima surat dari Luce bersamaan dengan datangnya undangan dari Gubernur Jendral untuk hadir di pesta perayaan ini?" tanya Fon dengan mengangkat bahunya.

Mammon memelotot. "Perempuan itu sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal! Harusnya aku tahu!" makinya frustrasi. "Aku harus menemuinya dan—"

— _ **Grep!**_

Genggaman tangan Fon mengerat, ditariknya kembali Mammon yang nyaris akan pergi dari aula dansa.

"Sekarang, bisa kau melupakan semuanya dulu dan berdansa mengikuti alunan musiknya saja, Mammon?" tanya Fon dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Mammon meneguk ludah, sudah lama tak bertemu mungkin juga menjadi faktor yang kini membuatnya gugup setengah mati dengan lelaki China ini.

"T- terserahlah, _muu_ …," jawab pemuda berambut ungu lembayun itu sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Wajahnya berhias merah muda pekat.

Fon tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengamati pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya itu hingga setiap detailnya, berdecak kagum dalam hati.

"Omong-omong, Mammon, kau tidak belajar dansa ala perempuan, ya? Kau sudah menginjak kakiku dua kali," celetuk Fon setengah menggoda.

"Berisik, _muu_! Salahmu sendiri langsung menyeretku ke aula dansa tapi tak menanyakan dulu aku bisa dansa ala perempuan atau tidak!" delik Mammon nyalang.

"Yaah, awalnya aku ingin membuat itu jadi kejutan." Fon mengangkat bahunya.

"Hmph. Kejutan tolol, maksudmu?" ketus Mammon sinis.

"Mammon, para wanita di Batavia dididik untuk bicara lemah lembut pada pria, bukannya bicara kurang ajar pada pria."

"Kau tahu yang sebenarnya, Fon. Jangan membuatku memancing skandal besar di sini."

Fon tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. "Yaah, setidaknya bersamamu tetap jadi tujuan utamaku di sini. Aku yakin Luce pun akan berkata bahwa 'sihir Ibu Peri tak akan lenyap di sini'."

"Kuingatkan lagi padamu, dalam cerita Cinderella, sihir Ibu Peri lenyap saat lonceng jam berdentang dua belas kali dan menandakan tengah malam," ralat Mammon lagi.

"Tidak juga," sahut Fon tenang. "Sihirnya lenyap karena itu hanya dalam dongeng. Tapi di sini, di _Societeit Harmonie_ , sihirnya tak akan hilang. Apalagi karena kau sudah berada dalam genggamanku."

"Serius, Fon. Kau sebenarnya benar-benar pergi untuk menuntut ilmu di _Netherland_ atau belajar dongeng tolol dan menjadi penggoda ulung, hah!?"

"Kalau malu bilang saja. Wajahmu semakin manis kalau jujur, Mammon."

"AKU TIDAK MALU, _MUU_!"

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

.

.

.

 **Keterangan:**

 _Societeit Harmonie_ : Gedung Harmonie. Gedung ini dikerjakan tahun 1810 dan diresmikan pada 18 Januari 1815 oleh Raffles. Gedung ini berada di Batavia (sekarang Jakarta), tepatnya di ujung jalan _Rijswijk_ (sekarang: Jalan Veteran) dan _Rijswijkstraat_ (sekarang: Jalan Majapahit). Gedung ini menjadi tempat berkumpul, mengobrol sambil minum teh, kopi, atau minuman beralkohol, merokok, main biliar, sampai pesta dansa (pesta dansa diselenggarakan pukul 21.00). Pada peringatan ulang tahun ratu Belanda tahun 1940, Gubernur Jendral menghiasi gedung ini dengan mewah dan mengundang 2000 orang dalam perayaan ulang tahun sang ratu, tentunya yang diundang bukan sembarangan, tetapi orang-orang yang punya relasi dengan pemerintah. Diundang ke gedung ini dulu bisa jadi kehormatan. Pasalnya yang ada di sini adalah orang-orang berada atau berpendidikan. Gedung ini dihancurkan pada tahun 1985.

 **A/N** : Yak, sebelumnya, selamat FM Day 2016! /o/ Iya ini telat banget, hahaha. Btw soal Gedung Harmonie, sedih banget deh ini gedung malah dihancurin ;;; padahal katanya dulu ini perkumpulan sosialita paling tua di Asia, sayang kan ;;;

Btw, ini jadi ceritanya Mammon itu semacam kaum terpelajar juga, nah Luce itu anak pengusaha kaya gitu, Fon sendiri juga termasuk golongan terpelajar tapi Fon belajar di _Netherland_ dan baru pulang sebulan yang lalu, jadi kabarnya masih simpang siur. Pas dapet undangan buat peringatan ratu _Netherland_ , Luce ngusulin Mammon buat nyamar jadi perempuan dan ngaku sebagai 'sepupunya' Mammon (bilang aja Mammon sibuk terus minta digantiin /wat). Terus Luce kirim surat ke Fon soal rencana dia sama Mammon, biar lelaki tampan itu tau Mammon- _nya_ lagi nyamar HAHAHHA /gak. Jadi yaa seperti itu /tampar.

Omong-omong, mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam fakta atau kata-kata yang terpapar di sini. Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah berkunjung! Kalau ada krisar, komentar, dan sebagainya jangan ragu dituangkan dalam bentuk _review_ , ya. Selalu ditunggu lho! :)) Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di karya saya selanjutnya!

-Salam-

Profe Fest (Bogor, 11.50)


End file.
